


First Time

by exotictoxics



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: FOB, M/M, Pete and Patrick (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotictoxics/pseuds/exotictoxics





	First Time

"I have never done this before, you know that, Pete." I watch Pete walk from the bathroom into my room, his fingers undoing his belt while he walks towards me, I sat the foot of my bed. My shaky hands move from my lap to his stomach, getting lost in the feel of his muscular chest. He places his large hand on mine and grasping it he slowly, without taking his burning eyes off me, moves my hand down his gentle body. His softness from his skin soon vanished as I got closer to his v line, his pubic hair was faint so that meant he must of shaved about two weeks ago. Pete unzips his leather jacket letting it fall to the floor carelessly, and pulled my fedora off running his fingers through my hair before aggressively pulling me into a deep and passionate kiss. Electricity runs through-out my body when our lips touch, it feels astonishing to have his tongue on mine and his facial hair on my smooth face. Pete's large hands pushes my down onto the bed, when our lips lose the bond they held I run my tongue alone his facial hair, it's rugged feel and taste sends a pleasing felling to my crotch, I now have the rock hard erection I longed for. Pete's skillful hands unbutton my shirt reveling my hairless chest that he claimed with hickeys.

"I'll be gentle, patty." Pete's temper voice whispers against my lips with both hands at either side of me holding himself up on one knee over me. He kisses me once more then travels his lips down my neck, my chest to my jeans where he take the zipper of my jeans in between his teeth and tugs it's down, the sound of my zipper slowly being undone makes my erection throb. All I need is to undress Pete. He strips off his clothes to only his underwear. I guess I didn't need to help there, but it was a palatable view watching him and his perfection. Pete was holding me down kissing my erection through my black underwear with purple waistband making me feel so weak under the power he had over me. My hard member was throbbing as Pete was slowly punishing me with his tongue, wanting him around me, I flex my hips up to fully meet his touch.

He opens the condom with his perfect white teeth and rolls it down his reasonable length, I watch in amazement as he worked his magic on his penis by stroking it until he was rock hard. I was laying in bed leaning for his touch, wanting him inside me. Oh god, when is he going to fuck me. Pete must of read my mind, because grabs the bottles of lube. I gasp as he pushes his lubricated fingers into me rubbing my prostate and the entrance, I squirm trying to find a relaxing position. 

"Tell me when to stop and I will."

I nod in approval and my delicious, and sinful man parts my legs then slowly pushes deep into making me grunt and moan. His thick member pushes slowly in me and pulls out, I wrapped my arms around his neck and dig my face in his shoulder, inhaling his well-tasted scent trying to keep my mind off the pain and more on the pleasure, I don't think i'll be able to walk after this. As I pushed through the pain and lost myself in this beautiful man, I could now really feel him not just in me but all over my body giving me a pleasuring sensation I could not come close to describing. Pete thrust faster hitting my prostate multiple times. I was ready to cum and I was pretty sure Pete was too by the look on his face, but before I could find my release Pete quickly pulls out of me leaving me empty. He pulls me on top of him and his hands hard member fills me once more, our fingers intertwine holding me up so I don't collapse on his firm chest, I was riding Pete like I had no control, And all my unconditional love for him was being shown here and now as I dominate him. Pete's hands held my hips slightly lifting me up then pulled me down to meet his thrust, my cheeks were burning with desire as I shift wanting to find my release. I could go no longer with what this man was doing to me, so I put out and find my release, letting my large load shoot on Pete's chest. He soon follows and we laid in bed breathless and satisfied, he turns and looks at me with those burning brown eyes that saw right threw me, then kissed me. Pete cuffs my chin and gently moves his thumb left to right tracing my bottom lip, staring him in his eyes I mummer sleepily to the one and only man I will and always love.

"Thanks, Pete."


End file.
